El gesto
by Persefone de Hades
Summary: Hyoga esta enamorado de Shun y desea poder confesar sus sentimientos pero luego de una platica con el peliverde, Hyoga ya no esta tan seguro de hacerlo. Es el primer fic que publico aquí nn espero y les guste


A veces me resultas extraño, a pesar de tu dulce apariencia eres muy silencioso. Ya tengo mucho tiempo sabiendo que me gustas; eres mi amigo, siempre te he confiado todo lo que siento, menos esto.

A veces eres muy callado, incluso más que tu hermano aunque, claro, sonríes más. Ni siquiera con Ikki eres tan efusivo; cuando regresa de quien sabe donde, siempre te dice lo mismo:

-Me alegra verte

Tú sólo ladeas un poco la cabeza, cierras los ojos y sonríes dulcemente; pero no le dices nada y él parece no molestarse, al contrario, es como si esperara ese gesto tuyo. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi extrañeza, y como si no le diera mucha importancia, me dijo.

-Quiere decir que él también-murmuro, tomándome desprevenido. Yo le mire sin comprender- Cuando sonríe de esa forma, significa que el también esta alegre o también me quiere. Cuando era pequeño, no podía hablar bien y cuando yo le decía que lo quería mucho el batallaba para poder contestarme, pues no hablaba bien. Así que le dije " La próxima vez que me quieras decir que sientes lo mismo, ladea un poco la cabeza, cierra tus lindos ojos y sonríe, así sabré que tu también me quieres"

-Así que por eso reacciona de ese modo…

-Se quedo con la costumbre, a pesar de que habla ya muy bien y ya no es un bebe, lo sigue haciendo.

Ahora lo entendía todo a la perfección. Tu hermano me saco de una enorme duda y su respuesta me dio un gran alivio, pues yo, estúpidamente, creía que a ti ya no te interesaba ni tu hermano; por lo mismo de que eras muy callado. Un buen día, cuando tu hermano se fue, como tantas veces lo hace; ya no lloraste ni te preocupabas por él. Decías, que siempre volvería. La dulzura y la efusividad que mostrabas de niño simplemente desapareció. O eso creí.

Necesitaba hablar contigo, tratar de conocerte mejor. En un atardecer salimos a pasear, caminábamos uno del lado del otro y mostrabas un semblante relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos de tu pantalón.

-¿Sabes, me gustaría hacer lo mismo que Ikki e irme a otra parte.

-¿Por qué?

-Sería muy interesante. Si alguna vez se te ocurre ir de visita a Siberia, invítame.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré!- esta bien, lo admito, no disimule la emoción.

-Quiero ir a un lugar frío, con nieve, donde tenga que estar bien abrigado y mis muñecos de nieve no se derritan, y aún mejor, chocolate caliente.

Tu actitud me sorprendió, no recordaba verte tan emocionado por algo.

-Así que Hyoga, no tienes otro remedio que llevarme.

-Sí, quien sabe, tal vez tienes suerte y hasta encuentras pareja.

-¿Pareja? No lo creo

Ahora imagíname cayendo en un precipicio oscuro y aterrador, gritando "Nooooooooo, Shuuuunn"

-Pero ¿POR QUE?-ok, lo admito, me volví a exaltar, pero eso querido Shun, se llama desesperación.

-Pues por que creo que sería muy difícil que yo complaciera a alguien. He visto a muchas parejas, desbordantes de amor, demasiado melosas, yo no podría con algo así. Frases como "mi amor" o "mi vida" no se encuentra en mi léxico, incluso en estos momentos me siento incomodo por decirlas.

-Pero denotan el amor.

-Por eso creo, que sería difícil complacer a alguien. Son bellas esas frases de amor, pero admitámoslo, Ikki nunca ha sido así conmigo, nunca escuche esas frases más que en las novelas que ve Saori, nadie me las dijo nunca. No tengo porque decirlas.

De pronto me sentí muy deprimido, ( Y prácticamente caí de nuevo en el precipicio, gritando algo blasfemo) si te confesará que me gustas y que estoy casi a un paso del amor, confesándotelo todo con esas frases que no te agradan, obvio, te sentirías muy incomodo. Yo siempre creí que eras de esas personas románticas, pues tu apariencia dulce me lo hace creer; pero las apariencias engañan, y no estaba tan seguro de que la persona que me gustaba existiera en realidad.

-Pero- continuaste- aunque no haya muchas palabras de amor, habrá hechos que demuestren que le amo. Tampoco soy un ogro, cuando realmente tenga la necesidad de decirlo o gritarlo lo haré, como me enseño Ikki, con hechos y no palabras.

Me detuve y tú instintivamente lo hiciste.

-¿Qué pasa, Hyoga?

Te miró por largo rato. Sin apartar un momento la mirada de ti.

-Me gustas mucho, pensaba hacerte una declaración muy al estilo Shakespeare, pero creo que así es mejor. Quizá no me correspondas y ya no quieras ir conmigo a Siberia, pero quería que lo supieras.

Me miraste con una expresión de los más relajada, desviaste la vista de mi, parecías pensativo, luego de unos cuantos segundos, interminables para mi, cuya desesperación invadía cada parte de mi ser, centraste tu mirada en mi nuevamente.

Me miraste; ladeaste un poco tu cabeza, cerraste los ojos y me sonreíste con dulzura.

"Yo también"

Aquél gesto valió más que mil palabras, bendito sea mi cuñado Ikki, que me dijo lo que significaba ese gesto, de no saberlo, no habría sabido interpretarlo, y ¿me habría suicidado? ¡Ja!

-No se tú- me dijiste- pero yo quiero un helado, que obviamente tú me vas a invitar- y sonreíste con picardía, luego seguiste tu camino.

Yo me quede paralizado. ¿Me habías aceptado? ¡Me habías aceptado! Deje de caer en el precipicio y mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo. Pero cuando reaccione, tú ya ibas muy delante de mi ¬¬

-¡¡Oye Shun! ¡¡Espérame! ¡Cómo vas a pagar el helado si no voy yo! ¡¡Shun!

No se que pasará ahora, me gustas y estoy seguro que te amaré. No tienes que decir palabras de amor si no quieres; pero juro que escucharas muchas de mi parte, aunque te enojes, te diré todas las que debieron haberte dicho, desde que eras un niño, y claro, te lo demostrare con hechos, durante toda la vida.


End file.
